sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin the Dork (series)
The Justin the Dork series so far has 6 episodes and will premiere on November 10, 2012 Plot Justin the Dork is about a kid that eats a giant whopper and after he grows humungous, he goes on a lifechanging experience. Season 1 episodes *Justin the Dork *Justin vs. Donovan *Tristan *The Revenge of Tristan *The Revenge of Tristan 2 *The Godzilla Experience *Kiley Coolidge *Kiley's death *Kiley Returns *Justin vs. Kiley *Donovan vs. Kiley *Kiley and Tristan *Tristan 2 (Defeation) *Tristan 3 *Godzilla vs. Justin *Godzilla vs. Kiley *Godzilla vs. Donovan *Godzilla vs. Tristan *Gage vs. Justin Season 2 episodes *Gage *Justin Land *Gage, Donovan, and Tristan *Tristan 4 *Tristan: The Final Destination *Watch out, here comes Brandon! *Brandon *Brandon vs. Gage *Back to the past *Explore the Donovan Scar *Donovan vs. Brandon vs. Justin *Brandon 2 *Brandon 3 *Brandon 4 *Donovan vs. Gage *Waterworld *Hershey Park *Destroy L.A. *Gage 2 *Justin *Kiley vs. Godzilla *Godzilla *King Ghidorah vs. Justin Season 3 episodes *Something's gone wrong *Camaro *Donovan goes to London *Spongebob plays with Donovan *ooger dooger *Donovan and Justin eat corn *Donovan's Police car *Donovan eats a tractor *Godzilla plays with toys *Godzilla's pet cat *Justin plays with a dumb head *Justin wrecks Donovan in go-karts *Archey *Spring *The pile up *Natural Justin *Natural Tristan *Natural Donovan *Donovan has a dinosaur *Donovan goes back n time *Mcdonalds *Donovan messes with a t rex *Donovan can't find the Time machoine * Season 4 episodes *Taylor Swift *2012 Apocalypse *Survival *Family *Brandon Shrinks *Taylor Kills Connor *Connor's death *Nightmares *Night at Justin's Huge Mansion *Donovan 1381 South kill *Florida *The Travel *10.5 *Aftershocks *Ember *Godzilla Kills Kiley *Kiley's remembered *Taylor Swift 2 *Taylor Swift 3: Kiley's return *The afterlife *Donovan's mother dies *Donovan's sister survives Season 5 episodes *Donovan in Yellowstone *Justin at Mainesburg park *Justin in Wellsboro *Earthquake *Justin doesn't wake up *Pacific Ocean *Justin, Kiley, Gage, Giant Humans All -Out Attack *Justin Destroys London/Paris *New York City *Vanilla Milkshake *Kiley Comes Back *Gage vs. Mothra *Donovan vs. Kiley 2 *Midnight *Donovan Sleeps in Mansfield *Donovan's Police Car *Justin's New Pet *No Trespassing *Do Not Enter *Crushed by a plane *Kiley vs. Tristan *Going too Crazy Season 6 episodes *Graph *Justin's Horror Birthday *Nightmare on Williard st. *Connor's Ghost *Death upon Arrivel *Papa v's with the Stupid F Camp from Tioga *You're Dead *The Muddy Hand *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2: Justin *Diary of a Wimpy Kid 3: Kiley and Donovan *Diary of a Wimpy Kid 4: The Final Destination *Number 5 *Greg Heffley Meets Justin *Rowley *Fregley *Rodrick *Rated A For Awesome *September 11, 2014 The Future *Holy S*** *Watch out Justin *GTA In Justin The Dork *I Had An Accident *Amber And Brandon Season 7 episodes *Amber *Seattle *Seattle 2: Rampage *Donovan finds Justin sleeping *Disasterpedia *Google *Youtube *Explore The Donovan Scar 2 *Diary of a Dork *Huge Justin *The Statue of Liberty *Brandon's camp is F%$#@&% stupid *Boston *Minneapolis *First time for Donovan *Donovan's First Time in Philadelphia *Fedex *Wildfire *Spongebob vs. Justin *Patrick vs. Donovan *Squidward *Mr. Krabs vs. Sandy in Justin the Dork *Don't get me started *Justin vs. Donovan (Goof Version) Season 8 Episodes *Donovan's Birthday *Donovan wakes up in California *Donovan gets hit in the face *Donovan ties his shoes *Donovan wins a race *Donovan loses his friend *Donovan sleeps in the atlantic ocean *Donovan gets hit by a bus *Donovan gets revenge *Donovan gets FURIOUS!!!!!!! *Donovan gets ripped in the arm *Donovan's belly gets bitten by a shark *Donovan can't find Kiley *Donovan gets hit by Justin *Donovan's late present *Donovan goes to court *Donovan kills his enemy, Goofball The monster!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Donovan stars in a movie Season 9 Episodes *Justin pees his pants *Kiley gets hit by a bus *Justin wakes up Donovan *Trip to london but through Atlantic Ocean *Brandon makes Camaro grow *Camaro vs. Godzilla *Kiley and Camaro *Camaro vs. Tristan *The Camaro Experience *Camaro vs. Gage but pees on Justin *Justin vs. Camaro *Justin don't do that!!!! *port-o-potty 3000 *Spongebob meets Camaro *Patrick goes to Watkins Glen *Patrick joins NASCAR *Patrick wins the Daytona 500 *Patrick takes the pints lead *Patrick wins his first championship *Spongebob wins at Bristol *Spongebob dies in fatal car accident *Patrick is injured in a near fatal crash *Squidward kisses sandy then joins NASCAR *Squidward eats garbage and blows up for no reason *Squidward commits suicide *Sandy wins NASCAR championship *Patrick becomes Sandy's boyfriend *Patrick Breaks up with Sandy *Spongebob marries Sandy after he wakes up out of his grave *Spongebob is injured in crash *Mr. Krabs' Mother dies in fatal crash *Mr. Krabs kills Connor and then is killed in fatal qualifying round *Spongebob becomes NASCAR legend *Sandy has children *Patrick gets killed in a fatal crash *Xander gets hit by a bus *Cleo gets hit by a bus *Cleo joins NASCAR *Xander joins NASCAR and becomes winner of the Daytona 500 *Cleo wins at Bristol *Xander beats Spongebob by inches *Spongebob has a near fatal heart attack *Xander beats Spongebob in NASCAR chapionship by a point *Cleo is killed when she is hit by a bus *Xander is killed in fatal crash *Spongebob beats Donovan in NASCAR Season 10 episodes *Justin travels on an airplane *Donovan becomes a pilot *Kiley gets on Flight 93 *Pamela *Taylor Swift 4 *Taylor has a baby *Taylor gets married *Justin becomes a terrorist *He joins another al Qaeda *Justin drops out of terrorist school *Emma Durst *Emma Durst 2: Ella *Ella 12:00! *Spongebob becomes a United Airlines pilot *Patrick re-joins NASCAR *Brandon writes a novel *Donovan writes a novel *Taylor tells the truth *TAYLOR IS BRANDON'S MOTHER?!?!? *Taylor gets into a car accident *Jonathan writes a novel *Anthony *Anthony 2: His Brother *Greg Heffley writes a kid's novel *Greg, Brandon, Taylor, Jake, Justin and Donovan get into a bus crash *Greg dies *Greg comes back alive *Rowley 2: Zoo-Wee Mama *Pamela and Brandon get married *Vermont is wiped out Season 11 episodes *Justin and Donovan have a sleepover *Donovan beats up a t-rex *Brandon gets annoyed by Justin *Tristan takes a shower *Patrick brings Mr. Krabs back to life *Mr. Krabs joins NASCAR again *Donovan wrecks a toy NASCAR race car *Tristan buys a recliner *Rowley 3: Summer Vacation *Patrick wins NASCAR championship *Spongebob becomes NASCAR champ *Patrick becomes NASCAR legend *Taylor Swift 5: The return of Jonathan *No one can grigger *Tristan joins NASCAR *Tristan wins the Daytona 500 *Donovan gets a new car *Justin wins a free toilet *Justin uses his toilet for the first time *Donovan goes to India *Donovan and Brandon visit the Taj-Mahal *Brandon wins the lottery *Brandon shops at Wal_Mart *Dollar General hires Tristan *Tristan quits his job to continue NASCAR *Tristan wins at Talladega *Brandon is involved in The Big One *So is Justin *Tristan parks his car near another car *Tristan wins a free basketball *Brandon wins an iPad for free *Donovan creates an article on Disasterpedia Wiki *Taylor Swift 6: Oh My goddness gracious gurdy *Donovan wins a bike *Brandon prevents 9/11 *9/11 never happens *Terrorists arrested *The capitol is safe! *So is the Pentagon *So is the World Trade Center *Brandon views the World Trade Center in 2017 *9/11 was prevented Season 12 episodes *Caleb *Parker McKenna Posey all grown up *Caleb joins NASCAR *Brandon and Pamela have a baby *Taylor shows Brandon his birth father *Caleb wins a free car *Rescue the world *Cordelia sees her first george Lopez episode *Cordelia sees her first My Wife and Kids episode *Brandon gets a rle in an episode of George Lopez *Bullying is prevented *death happens everyday, but no like this *Donovan goes to camp at age 25 *Justin gets fired from NASCAR *Terry Crews *Gage marries Kiley *Connor is found alive in texas *Pamela buys a house *Kiley goes to sleep in waterworld *Brandon and the gang go to seaworld *A tornado hits Massachusetts *Jessie the dog is found dead *The Finale *Spongebob's finale *Wimpy's finale